Nero
Nero is one of the main protagonists of the Devil May Cry series. He first appeared as a playable character in Devil May Cry 4, and later in Devil May Cry 5. He is the son of Vergil who was raised in Fortuna and served as a Holy Knight in the Order of the Sword, a religious group that worships Sparda and fights to protect the world from demons. However, he was forced to fight against the Order after encountering Dante and uncovering a conspiracy to conquer the world using The Savior. In Devil May Cry 5, Nero is a more seasoned demon hunter that has since changed his operation to being a mobile Devil May Cry branch. He finds himself fending off a demonic invasion as he chases a mysterious figure (later revealed to be his own biological father Vergil at the end) that severed the Devil Bringer. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Nero is a professional wrestler currently signed to X-treme Crossover Federation (XCF) in their developmental territory Santa Destroy Wrestling (SDW), Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand and Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE). Background * Series: Devil May Cry * Species: Demon / Human hybrid * Age: 24 * Height: 5’10” * Weight: 221 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) XCF (SDW), APEX, UWE * Debut: 2008 * Status: Active * Billed from: Fortuna * Allies: Kyrie (girlfriend), Dante (uncle), Trish, Lady, Nico Goldstein, most Capcom characters * Rivals: TBD * Twitter: @LoneDevilHunter Professional wrestling career X-Treme Crossover Federation Santa Destroy Wrestling Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground (2013–present) Personality In contrast with Dante’s laid-back and occasionally flirtatious attitude, Nero is a more serious, sardonic and somewhat antisocial person. He is a choleric character whose emotions can get the better of him, especially when his loved ones are involved. However, he is also like Dante in that he has a rebellious nature: he wields a gun, despite the Order’s general prohibition against them; he doesn’t really believe in the Order’s religion; and cares little for the legend of Sparda. His rebellious nature leads to the Order having him work alone on “special jobs.” In fact, Nero actually prefers to act as a lone wolf. However, Nero shows great loyalty to people he cares about, especially to Kyrie and Credo with whom he grew up. Even though he doesn’t care for the Order of the Sword’s religion, Nero still participates in some of their activities out of respect for Credo and Kyrie. Like Dante, Nero is a somewhat arrogant and cocky person. He shares Dante’s habit of casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of his enemies, making taunts and sarcastic jokes on the battlefield. Nero also taunts in a similar, sarcastic fashion to Dante: one taunt involves him bowing mockingly and asking, “Shall we dance?”; another has him aiming the Blue Rose at his enemies and saying “Bang!” instead of shooting; and another has him applaud his enemies. Despite that, Nero shows an underlying insecurity about his own ability to protect those he loves, a fear aggravated by his inability to save Credo. Therefore, he takes comments about his own abilities to heart, seen when he holds a resentment of the term “dead weight” that Dante called him. He eventually comes to terms with his insecurity when he resolves not to let Dante and Vergil kill each other which allows him to tap into his own demonic abilities. Nero was initially disgusted by his demonic abilities. When he first received the Devil Bringer, he considered it a curse and covered it with a medical sling to hide it out of shame. However, over time he began to train with the Devil Bringer until he finally embraces it as his power. Nero is one of the few characters in the Devil May Cry series to actually swear and showcased offensive and crude behavior to others. Such instances includes: him calling Agnus a “jackass” and his laboratory a “hellhole”. He also almost calls Agnus a “son of a bitch” later, but is cut short. Before fighting Dante, he tells him “Kid? Well, if that’s how you see me, I think you’ll blush a pretty pink when I kick your ass”. Later on, he tells Sanctus “Go blow yourself” and could say “I’m not interested in your bullshit!” when using a Buster in the first battle with the vicar. Lastly, he gives Dante the middle finger before being absorbed by The Savior. In Devil May Cry 5, during the final battle between him and his father Vergil, he says “Fuck you!” while giving him a middle finger during his transformation into his demonic form via Devil Trigger. He further calls Vergil a “fucking asshole!” Personal life In wrestling Finishing moves * Checkmate! (Handspring Cutter) – used rarely * Deadly Fortune (Over-the-shoulder Back-to-belly spun out into a Reverse STO) – 2008–2019; used rarely thereafter * Devil Buster (Small Package Driver, sometimes from the top rope or while applying a wrist-clutch) * Mega Drive (Inverted Death Valley Driver) – 2019–present; adopted from Mega Man; used rarely * Red Queen (Leg-hook Belly-to-back Suplex lifted and dropped into a Piledriver) * Super Devil Buster (Super Brainbuster onto the top turnbuckle) – 2019–present; used rarely Signature moves * Air Hike Moonsault (Double Jump Moonsault) – adopted from Dante * Blue Rose (Sliding Forearm Smash, sometimes to a sitting opponent) * Break Age (Spinning Headlock Elbow Backbreaker to a tree-of-woe hung opponent) * Devil Breaker (Slingshot Somersault Lariat) – 2019–present * Devil Claw (Iron Claw, sometimes preceded by a Devil Snatch Ogawa) – 2008–2019; hasn't been used since losing his Devil Bringer * Diving Knee Drop, sometimes while springboarding * Double Down (Diving Double Foot Stomp) * Figure-four Leglock * Flying Forearm Smash followed by a kip-up * Hellbound (Suicide Dive under the middle rope) * High Shot (Pop-up European Uppercut) * Hot Streak (Bicycle High Knee followed by a Spinning Back Fist followed by a Spinning Back Kick followed by a Running Knee Strike to the head of a kneeling opponent) * Knife Edge Chop * Mega Buster (Jumping Hangman's Neckbreaker) – 2019–present; adopted from Mega Man * Multiple Bringer Claw (Wrist-lock transitions) variations – 2019–present; renamed since losing his Devil Bringer ** EX-Caliber (into a Discus Lariat) ** EX-Shuffle (into a Bicycle Kick) ** Ogawa Claw (into a Clawhold STO) – 2008–2019; named in tribute to Naoya Ogawa; hasn't been used since losing his Devil Bringer ** Ogawa (into an High-impact Legsweep STO) ** Omega (into a Short-arm Bicycle High Knee) – 2017–present; adopted from Kenny Omega * Multiple kick variations ** Big Boot ** Enzuigiri ** Jackpot! (Super) – adopted from Dante ** Rainbow Dropkick (Running Drop) ** Spinning Heel to a cornered opponent * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-back ** Bridging Northern Lights ** High Roller (Rolling Release) ** Maximum Bet (Double Rolling German followed by a Pumphandle Piledriver) ** Showdown (Snap German followed by a Dropkick to a kneeling opponent's face) ** Vertical Side Slam * Neo Devil Buster (Spinning Brainbuster, sometimes from the second rope) – 2019–present; also used as a finishing move * Overture Battery (High-impact Palm Strike to an opponent's face) * Punchline (Superman Punch) * Purple Rose (Discus Forearm Smash) * Red Rose (Springboard Forearm Smash) * Roulette Spin (Corkscrew Moonsault, sometimes while standing) * Thunder Fire Powerbomb * Skin the Cat * Superbomb * Victory Roll into a Cross Armbar Managers Nicknames * “The Lone / Young / Remarkable Devil Hunter” * “N” (alias) Entrance themes * “Shall Never Surrender” by Jason Arnold (XCF/SDW) * “Unstoppable” by Motionless in White (AU; July 25, 2013 – August 2013) * “Devil Trigger” by Casey Edwards featuring Ali Edwards (2019 – present) Championships and accomplishments X-treme Crossover Federation Santa Destroy Wrestling Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:XCF Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers